The Constellate
The Constellate is a clandestine alliance of individuals formed during the Sixth Age. Why, exactly, these individuals have come together as they have would be a question asked by the public should they at all even know of The Constellate. Yet its very existence is unknown to the public. Overview There is little in the way of official function to any facet of The Constellate. At its core it is simply an alliance of like-minded individuals in pursuit of a goal and it will stop at nothing to achieve it. With many, many moving parts, it could be mistaken for a plethora of things. An organization, a family, a cult, a coven, or even an army. No one label works, for it is all of these rather than any one of them. The only appropriate term, then, is indeed 'alliance'. An alliance in pursuit of the preservation and empowerment of life by any means necessary. Often times the sentiment of 'any means necessary' is parroted with connotative exaggeration, more so meaning that a goal will be fought for by those who want it. But this time it is entirely literal. It is said that the road to hell is paved with good intentions, but whomsoever will be damned to hell when even death dies? The Gift Such a feat is possible for the Jahfay whom achieved victory everlasting over what had been thought to be laws of nature - of the very universe. Manipulars of Anima as they are, the species' practical godhood hinged upon how best to use such an ability. Some used it for personal safety and others used it maleficently. ... History Constellate Code 1. The Constellate Code may be revised at any time with sufficient reason. 2. In times of jeopardy for the Constellate and/or the realms in which It inhabits, members may be called into active service by the Archon. 3. No member of the Constellate shall assert life threatening force against any sentient entity unless they their self are first in peril. 4. Any member of the Constellate whom may so choose to abandon It shall be stripped of the Gift and shall never again receive the Gift under any circumstance. 5. No member of the Constellate may bestow the Gift upon an outsider without the approval of the Archon. 6. No member of the Constellate may bring undue attention to Its endeavors, theirself, or other members. 7. No member of the Constellate may inform outsiders of any details of the Constellate and deny Its existence if possible. Ranking System In contrast to many other gatherings of people who have united for a common cause, there is virtually nothing in the way of ranks, authority, and distinguishment amongst members of The Constellate. Only one individual stands apart from the rest; The Archon, acting as the sole proprietor and administrator of the Code. Though they administrate this code and even alter it as needed, they too are bound to it as every other member is. Category:Custom Content Category:Organization Category:Incomplete Articles